


Deadpools Christmas!!

by Wollfz



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Happy, Other, Sad, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wollfz/pseuds/Wollfz
Summary: Deadpool takes some time to reflect on a couple of months of his life before realizing that this Christmas isn't gonna be the best... will he live through it or will he die trying.





	Deadpools Christmas!!

This story begins with a strange omnipotent scene which will last more than two minutes so buckle your seats and get ready for an exciting story about your favorite red guy which is immortal.

One knock could be heard from beside a window as snow lightly fell to the ground. a strange fellow in red skipped his way down the snow covered streets humming to himself this was the night before chistmas not to get mixed up with that other movie because its not really the movie to fit this story. Wade said. "What a wonderful day." Wade stopped in his tracks to see a couple of little kids skipping there way back home which just filled Wade with joy, he snapped out of it as he continued his stroll down the street.

Wade looked to his sides seeing apartments filled with lights and other Christmas decorations. Wade stopped for a moment as he said to the viewers. "You wish this was real so do I... but its not." He would snap his fingers like that purple dude. Everything turned back into it's normal surroundings as it looked horrible. Wade said. "Shall we start the real story... it all started three months ago.." Wade snap his finger again as it went to that exact time.

The day was quiet as are beloved red guy is asleep on the couch the Tv left on and pizza on the ground that is probably rotten. Wade would wake up coughing on his own saliva getting up and stretching. He would then walk over to the fridge opening it quickly to see nothing in it which made Wade's eyes open up more as he yelled. "Shit...No why im already out..." He would race over to his room to see if he had any money but would be disappointed when he found nothing. Wade slowly yawned as he headed back to the couch where he could be in grief for another couple of days, but this wasn't just no ordinary day at all it was the day he got himself a job.

Another sound could be heard booming in the other room which was Wades crazy neighbors which liked having bleeding ear everyday. Wade got up slowly rubbing the sweat off his mask somehow before quickly getting out of his PJ's and into his famous old red suit. Wade then quickly ran out the door and down the apartment stairs and outside where he saw an old lady trimming some flowers which were old and probably weren't cared for in ages or even years.

Wade smiled as he made his way downtown and to a nearby store where he could still some chimichangas but before that happened the story pauses as Wade says. "Kids don't steal... even if its Turboman... I mean he's cool but we shouldn't steal... though I do occasionally." The story then resumed, as we followed Deadpool to the store and inside. Wade said. "If I was a chimichanga where would I be??" Wade rubbed his head confused as he checked through the aisles quickly not saying a word to no one. He sooner or later found a aisle which had what he was needing. He ran majestically down the aisle to it before jumping up and down in excitement gripping onto the box of chimichangas which he was gonna devour in a couple of minutes. He grew up eating them and has always been attached to them and loves them.

He quickly ran out the store no clerks seeing him and the cameras only seeing a strange sexy red figure heading out of the store. Wade yelled. "I should have done this ages ago... I've stole so much but these is an upgrade." Wade began to head home, but this wasn't the end of the story it was only the beginning. He would notice out of the corner of his eye a man with horns but this wasn't Lucifer it was the krampus. Music began to play nearby as Wade ran over to the men his fist raised high as his target's disappear quickly. Wade fell to the ground as he dropped his box of chimichangas which made Wade's eyes turn from happy and then to mad, he got up picking the box up mad.

Wade rubbed the box off as he saw a picture of what seemed to be a friend of his there was blood on the picture indicating that his friend is more likely dead, which torn Wade apart, this freind helped Wade through alot and now to see her dead just turned him into a full monster he was gonna find them and kill them, nothing would stop him from doing what he was about to do, this was not gonna be jolly at all it was gonna be bloody but for the sake of kids watching it was gonna be a fight which Deadpool wins all the time and never is defeated.

Wade marched how with his chimichangas, he was furious but at the same time hungry maybe that could help him get aome anger out but it wouldn't at all. He decided that he was gonna trap the people by setting up a trap which they couldn't resist, first he was gonna need a ton of money which Wade didn't have at all so he had to go rob some bank for it which Wade was quite lazy and didn't want to at all. He got home as he tryed to hold all his tears in but that was really hard for him this person was his friend when he was younger he found her at a bar alone and decided to start talking to her though that cant happen no more due to her being dead and all, he grabbed the picture and just look at it before hearing a knock at the door who was this?

Wade scurried to the door as he was ready for anything as he opened the door to see nobody there before feeling a cold metal weapon pointed at the back of his head, Wade said. "Hello?..." before slowly moving his head to see who it was.

To Be Continued.


End file.
